


Summer Fever

by RR235



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 觉醒东方
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR235/pseuds/RR235
Summary: sp 冰块play 捆绑切勿模仿！切勿模仿！切勿模仿！





	Summer Fever

**Author's Note:**

> sp 冰块play 捆绑  
> 切勿模仿！  
> 切勿模仿！  
> 切勿模仿！

盛夏，夜。

被阵阵闷热逼醒，韩沐伯恍然间只觉自己仿佛置身于蒸笼之中，每一寸皮肤都被包裹在粘腻的水蒸气里。

平时兢兢业业工作的空调正认真制造着怪异刺耳的噪音，活像只暴躁的猫用尖锐的爪子在黑板上疯狂抓挠。

尚未清醒的脑细胞无法分辨抑或是不愿相信这声音出现的意义。

抓起床头柜上的遥控器，关机、重启，有丝丝凉风短暂出现，却被卷土重来的噪音所迅速取代。看来这个传统的解决方案并不适合当下的情况。

任命的翻身下床，拉开灯，韩沐伯搬了把椅子站上去，试图自行找出问题所在。

墙上还算新的壁挂式空调外观完好，没冒烟也没爆炸，打开顶部的盖子，滤网上灰尘不多，却有丝丝烧焦的味道传出。

看来这空调，确实是坏了。

“操…”

拍戏拍了一个多月，韩沐伯觉得杭州哪都挺好，山清水秀人杰地灵，就是这个夏天，实在太难熬。

在机器顶部用力拍了两下也并未能成功唤回一个空调在29度的南方夜晚该有的良心和敬业精神，只有一个手都红了的小韩委委屈屈从椅子上爬下来。

抱着最后的一点点希望打开了窗子，整个人立即被汹涌而来的热气迎头拍上，只得又灰溜溜关上。

放弃尝试，韩沐伯绝望地倒回床上，经过刚刚这番折腾，房间里好像更热了，呼吸间都带着挥之不去的沉重滞涩。

拿过手机看了眼时钟，刚刚凌晨2点，维修师傅最早也要8点钟上班，也就是说他至少还要忍受6个小时的高温。

房间角落里放着的半米高的藤条香薰散发着浓郁的香气，房间仿佛变成了温室花圃，铺天盖地塞满了不再清淡的小苍兰。

‘也许该把藤条拿掉几根，太香了’

刘海凌乱地黏在额头上，又被胡乱揉开，瘫在床上的人动也不想动地瞪着眼睛任凭思维发散。作为一个地道的北方人，即使他向来喜热畏寒，想要在杭州没有空调的夜晚睡个安稳觉也是不可能完成的任务。

手机的震动打断了人类与天花板即将开始的一场旷世虐恋。

“睡了吗～～～～～”是正牌男友秦奋。

翻了个身趴在床上，“睡了，又热醒了，空调坏了。”

选了选，发过去一个“沐沐自闭”表情包。

“啊！！修空调的最快也要明早吧！今天晚上这么热！”

“心静自然凉。”

嘴上是这么说，但他的四肢百骸和每一个毛孔都在怒吼着告诉他：不凉！心净也不凉！

秦奋发过来一个贱兮兮的熊猫，“要不我给你快递点冰块过去～～”

韩沐伯彻底无法再忍受屋内的闷热，回了个“做个人吧”表情包，换掉身上的老头半袖睡衣，拿着钥匙出门准备去楼下的便利店里蹭空调，最好再“顺便”买根平时不敢吃的雪糕安慰倒霉的自己。

看了眼手机，没有新回复。

秦奋可能睡着了吧，他最近行程也排得密，北京上海广州来回飞，爬了个想都不敢想的雪山不说，回来还要跟小孩一起装疯卖傻扮阿拉丁神灯，每天都处在就算累吐血也要打个嗝把血咽回去继续拍的状态。

踩上放在门口的人字拖，虽然这并不符合韩沐伯自成一派的美学标准，但他不得不承认，人字拖是真的舒服。

而就在他打开大门的瞬间，一个黑色的宽阔人影直接从门边扑上来把他抱了个满怀。

“谁！！放开！”又惊又吓，韩沐伯手脚并用大力挣扎，一时间以为是遇到了疯狂私生粉找上门来的恐怖情况。

“嘘…老韩，是我。”

惊喜地抬头，一张熟悉的英俊面孔出现在眼前，眼睛亮闪闪盯着他，带着毫不掩饰的开心和想念，但未刮净的胡渣和眼底一片青色却诚实显示出了他的疲惫。

“你怎么来了！”放低了声音，韩沐伯一把把秦奋扯进屋，“你明天不是有通告在上海？”

“主办方出了点问题，活动取消了，”秦奋又不知从哪变出满满两大袋冰块，“再说了！我这不是说了要给你快递冰块，把我自己快递过来也是刚好顺路嘛。”

“去你丫的。”韩沐伯笑弯了眼睛，轻轻捣了秦奋一胳膊肘。

接过一个冰袋贴在脸上，一瞬间，韩沐伯感觉自己得到了救赎，凉爽刺激的感觉从脸颊蔓延开来，平复了伴随着炎热而产生的莫名烦躁。又拆开封口拿出几块冰贴在发烫的脖子上，整个人满足的像是只被顺了毛的猫。

想了想，扔了块冰在嘴里“嘎吱嘎吱”的嚼着玩，被拯救者嘴里囫囵不清问道：“你开车过来的吗？饿不饿，给你煮碗面啊？”

先不论让他煮面的实操性，秦奋看着眼前穿着件宽松的T恤，大半个肩膀都被明晃晃露在外面的人，觉得“饿不饿”这个问题可以被划入挑衅范畴内。

拍戏是个耗人的活计，在每天起早贪黑时不时还要赶大夜的错乱作息影响下韩沐伯好像又瘦了，原本就流畅漂亮的锁骨线条精致到有些过分脆弱。有冰块化开的水顺着脖子流下，给大片白皙皮肤镀了层水润光泽后也并未停止，而是继续向下打湿了轻薄的T恤布料。

“饿…”

“但我想吃点别的…”

还没等韩沐伯把“那你想吃什么”的问句问出来，秦奋就已经用行动充分告诉了他。

从背后抱上日思夜想的人，秦奋顺着冰水流过的痕迹一路舔吻，从锋利的下颌到突出的喉结再到纤细的锁骨，最后停留在修长的侧颈上，舌尖滑过的皮肉细腻的过分，让人忍不住想咬一口。

他也确实这样做了，换来的是韩沐伯丝毫没用力的一拳警告，“别咬！咬出印子了怎么上镜！”

“还不是你太好吃了，玉盘珍馐在眼前，怎么可能不下口。”

脸皮薄如韩沐伯被彻底打败了，耳朵红得仿佛马上就要滴血。

黏腻的吻一路向下，隔着薄薄的棉质布料，秦奋用手指和唇舌一同挑逗着两个深色的果实，又突发奇想，拿起一块冰块，从T恤下摆伸进去贴在已经被玩弄到胀大的乳头上。

冰凉的块状物贴在皮肤上的一瞬间，韩沐伯整个人猛然颤抖，小巧的乳尖在冰块的刺激下迅速挺立变硬。

“拿出去…好冰…”

“很冰吗，那我们换个位置。”

原本只是停留不动的冰块开始四处游走，先是滑到左胸不断打圈按摩，随后又滑到敏感的腰侧。秦奋一只手固定住不停扭动的韩沐伯不让他逃走，另一只手控制着冰块来回在他最为敏感的侧腰皮肤上滑动，刚刚被冰块折磨过的可爱果实则又落回到火热的唇舌之中，一冷一热两种极端不停作乱，搅得韩沐伯仿佛快要发疯。

“嗯…放..放开我….秦奋……秦奋…放开…”

依旧埋头于他胸前两点的人听话地松开了手，却又在他反应过来前把人打横抱起，走向屋内卧室，还不忘顺手捎上桌上的大袋冰块。

韩沐伯好像对这些可爱透明的小冰块敏感的很。

把人抛在床上，质地优良的床垫弹了两弹便恢复了原状。

一把扯掉眼前人松松垮垮的运动裤，两条白皙的大腿和形状漂亮的男性器官便毫无阻挡地出现在眼前

他没穿内裤。

有节奏地揉搓着韩沐伯已经半抬头的性器，秦奋打趣到：“呦～你这个空档是要挂给谁看啊！”

“废话那么多，做不做，”自以为很凶地瞪了秦奋一眼，耳尖又红了三分的韩沐伯并不打算正面回答问题。

含羞带怒的一眼勾得秦奋心火更盛。

手上动作不停，摊煎饼般把韩沐伯翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，上半身紧贴着床单，只有臀部高高翘起，露出被藏在两半白嫩臀瓣之间的蜜穴，现在那朵羞涩的花正紧闭着颤抖，直引得人下一秒就想把它狠狠揉碎，露出中间娇嫩的花蕊。

悄悄捞出两块冰块，一块贴在韩沐伯已经完全挺立起来的性器上，另一块则同时贴上他正在收缩的后穴，调皮地绕着穴口转圈圈。

“啊！放！放开！！”

冰块贴上皮肤的一瞬间，冰凉滑腻的触感混合着强烈的刺激让韩沐伯失声尖叫出来，身子猛一挺动，剧烈地扭动挣扎起来。

房间里仿佛越来越热，柔软大床上打架般的缠斗都好像被高温加了层缱绻意味。

两个人身上都出了层汗，滑溜溜仿佛刚从水里跳上来的鱼。秦奋一个控制不住，到还真的让韩沐伯翻腾出去了，可怜兮兮滚在床的另一边，眼尾泛红气都喘不匀。

把手里化得差不多的冰块随手丢在地上，秦奋扯出一个笑容，危险十足，“老韩你今天可有点太调皮了，不乖。”

话音未落，便扯着伶仃的脚踝把人重新拖回来，左右开弓照着两瓣充满弹性的翘臀用力抽了几巴掌。好在他虽然瘦了许多，余下保命的那点脂肪却都在了臀腿处，丰满的臀瓣被拍出了层层肉浪，晃来晃去晃花了眼。

韩沐伯人白皮薄不经打，随便拍一下便是大片红痕，更别说秦奋这带着惩罚意味的巴掌。臀峰已经明显肿起，鲜红的掌印盖在白嫩皮肤上，红红白白的好不漂亮。

闷哼声中已经隐隐带上了哭腔，泪水顺着眼角滑落鼻尖，又被柔软的床单所吸收。

勾着韩沐伯单薄的肩把人扳起来，轻柔舔舐掉仍不断涌出的泪水，秦奋左手揉捏着刚被虐待过的可怜臀瓣，右手则悄悄把他不听话的双手反剪在背后，用他身上被脱掉一半的T恤缠住。

等韩沐伯从刚刚的疼痛中反应过来，双手已经被绑的严严实实还打了两个死结，真真是“人为刀俎，我为鱼肉”。

他们之前并非没试过捆绑，两个活了快30年的成年人自然知道，多多探索才会发现新的乐趣，比如今天刚刚发现的，韩沐伯出乎意料分外敏感的冰块。

略微思索一下，秦奋又从韩沐伯衣柜里拿出一条被卷成圆盘状的皮带，和自己腰上解下来的一边一条把瘦削的小腿和大腿绑在一起，彻底让他失去了逃脱的能力。

猎物既然已经进了圈套，猎人自然也就不急着收网了，毕竟拆吃入腹前的逗弄才是整个过程中最为乐趣的一部分。

从上方俯视被绑得动弹不得的人，入眼的背好看的很，骨肉均匀，流畅的线条到了腰线处忽然收紧，又在臀部画出一个漂亮的圆。

秦奋总是很喜欢这个视角，十足的征服感使他安心，叼了块冰沿着脊柱一路向下，给这幅完美的美人背影画添上几分暧昧迷离的水泽。

韩沐伯的背部肌肉随着冰块的移动不断绷紧又放松，薄薄两片肩胛骨蝶翼般震颤，仿佛下一秒就要挣脱束缚翱翔长空。冰块带来的刺激感顺着脊柱向四肢游走，直叫人头皮发麻，在室内这般的闷热温度下，他依旧被激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

冰块尽数化掉的时候，秦奋才放过了他颤抖的背，从口袋里掏出润滑剂，挤了满满一大坨涂在紧紧闭合的后穴上。

他们已经很久没做了，扩张一定要小心。

还残留着凉意的一根手指顺利地破开抵抗的括约肌，来来回回搔刮着柔软的内壁，带出一连串压抑不住的甜蜜呻吟。

出于对韩沐伯身体的熟悉，很快便有三根手指一起在他体内前后翻腾，但每次路过那能让他浑身兴奋绷紧的一点时，却都故意避开，体内的空虚感不断积累却不被满足，让韩沐伯不由自主晃动着细腰追随手指的入，前方的性器也高高翘起，不断有透明的液体从头部流出，彰示着主人的兴奋。

秦奋自然注意到了他的小动作，轻笑一声突然把手指全部抽出，原本紧紧闭合的入口被捣成了一朵糜烂的花，泛着水光不断开合等待着比手指更粗大的滚烫柱体。

但秦奋却并没让饥渴的小穴得偿所愿，打开床头柜，果不其然发现了一根小号的按摩棒，暗暗对比一下自己的尺码，虽然对这根东西能否满足韩沐伯不知餍足的后穴表示怀疑，但也拿出来对着趴在床上动弹不得的人晃晃，放在手边备用。

被人发现了自己的小秘密，韩沐伯鸵鸟一样把头扎进了松软的被子里，不愿直面事实。但他并没能如愿保持这个姿势直到天荒地老，后穴突然吞下的冰冷物体让他整个人都弹了起来，喉咙里发出一声变了调的惊呼，有泪水迅速在眼角蓄积。

急忙回头看向秦奋。

身后的人从袋子里拿出一块冰，这次也不在穴口外多做徘徊了，压住韩沐伯弹起的身体，在括约肌强烈的收缩下，把冰块一个接一个塞了进去，直到再也装不下更多才以那根开启了最大震动模式的按摩棒作为收尾，捅了进去。

“啊……嗯啊啊………”

韩沐伯再也抑制不住自己的呻吟，强力震动的按摩棒带着棱角分明冰块在体内不断挤压，戳刺着刚刚一直被刻意忽视的敏感点。滚烫的内壁遇上冰凉的晶体后既想追求强烈的快感，又畏惧于冰冷，甬道在不断痉挛中收缩着把冰块裹得更紧，从未体验过的爽快刺激直冲头顶，电流般扩散到每一根神经，每一个毛孔，每一滴血液。

无人抚慰之下，前方的性器竟自己射了出来，喷射而出的浓稠精液甚至有一些溅到了他的脸上，在唇边留下点点白浊。

冰块已经尽数融化，按摩棒却还在抵着他的敏感点不断研磨，正沉浸在高潮中余韵的人哪受得了这样的刺激，后穴竟收缩着又迎来了一波小高潮。

看秦奋仍没有动作，韩沐伯再顾不得什么面子，哭叫着求饶，“啊...哈...拿出来....我真的受不了了....啊....”

“秦奋...求你了...快拿出去.....啊！”

按摩棒被大力抽出，带出一滩透明的液体从合不上的入口中流出，秦奋把完全脱力的人翻过来，用自己滚烫的巨刃重新填满了韩沐伯仍在抽搐的后穴，被冰块折磨到瑟瑟发抖的甬道迅速贴上散发着热度的柱体，吸允着渴求温度。

穴肉在冰块的影响下有着不同于平时的温凉感，紧致细腻地绞着他的性器，还在不断轻微的颤抖着，舒爽的令人头皮发麻。

忍耐着想马上大力抽动的欲望，秦奋小心翼翼解开他被束缚着的四肢，心疼地抚摸着柔嫩腿根处被勒出的红痕。

吻掉他脸上的白浊后又交换了一个漫长的亲吻，韩沐伯整个人都哭得有些凄惨，眼泪乱七八糟流了满脸，鼻尖和细长的双眼都泛着红，活像只矜贵的猫被主人欺负惨了的样子。

唇齿相依的抚慰向来最为管用，分开时秦奋甚至感受到了那两颗可爱的兔牙愤愤却又不使力的咬了自己一口。

这大概是原谅的信号。

见秦奋插进去之后便不动了，韩沐伯催促般用脚跟敲了敲他的背，结果下一秒就迎来了承受不住的狂风暴雨。

一只手温柔护住他的头防止他撞到床板，秦奋身下却毫不留情的狠狠插入又狠狠抽出，鼓胀的筋脉随着抽插狠狠碾过韩沐伯的敏感点，无法比拟的快感再次冲上头顶，性器颤颤巍巍再次立了起来。

秦奋的动作愈发凶狠，按着身下人的腰每一下都直插到底，狠狠摩擦的快感又将韩沐伯飞速送上了巅峰，性器再也喷射不出什么，只有后穴痉挛着收紧达到一次次高潮。

把韩沐伯完全失了力气的双腿扛在肩上，秦奋大开大合地进攻着他已经艳红到极致的后穴，穴肉随着抽插翻出，又随着下一次的鞭挞被狠狠撞回去，润滑液混着体液在床单上画出淫靡的画。

几次格外大力的抽插后，秦奋一声低吼用自己的子子孙孙们填满了韩沐伯的肚子。

事后，两个人冲了个澡，重新躺回大床上，任凭高温在身上蒸腾出层层汗水也要紧贴在一起。

最近健身颇有成效的人把韩沐伯整个搂在怀里。

“怎么样，今天的快递还满意吗。”

—end—


End file.
